Hatred of the World
by leseras
Summary: With the power of the sage and shinju, Naruto seals away the Hatred of the World in order to break the cycle. However, he inadvertently creates the gods, youkai and demon that reside in the present world. But one day, the seal breaks, releasing him from stasis. What impact will Naruto have on this new world? Featuring Rinnegan!Naruto and Serious!Issei.


**AN: I do realize I really shouldn't be uploading this. Many people are dying for me to release the next chapter of The Brother I Always Wanted. I just don't have much motivation to carry that out. At some point I will get back to it (its been years by now) but for now its on indefinite hiatus. Shatter (my narutoxbleach fic) will also be rewritten at some point since everyone wants to know what the bankai is. Everything else will be abandoned and deleted.**

**On to the actual fic. In case you don't know by now, this is a NarutoxHighschool Dxd fic. Updates will be VERY VERY SLOW. I take a few hours just to get out a thousand words. However, with this comes quality grammar, punctuation and coherent story telling. Basically its quality over quantity. You may ask whats different about this fic in comparison to the others I've abandoned. I've had a few years to mull over different stories and I'm generally more proficient now. Furthermore, I've put a lot of thought into this and have actually already sketched the entire story from start to finish. It's only the grunt work that I have to etch out. Will this be epic in length? No, I don't overly enjoy reading long fics. There will definitely be filler for character development and downtime, but I will not stall anything overly much. (Though there will be cliff hangers ^_^) You've probably had enough of my ranting by now, so enjoy the fic.**

**ONE LAST THING. Issei will be serious in this and not be perverted (beyond that of a normal male). I can't stand how he gains power through boobs sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool Dxd. No duh.**

Hatred of the World

By: Leseras

Chapter One: Death of a Hero

* * *

The alliance watched with bated breaths as two of their most capable fighters squared off against one at the most powerful men in the world, Madara Uchiha. In his rage, the Uchiha Patriarch had flung massive spheres of darkness across the battlefield in an attempt to destroy his would-be usurpers.

It was not to be however as they dodged and weaved through waves upon waves of death spheres in perfect sync with each other. Each time their paths met as they zig - zagged closer towards him, sparks of electricity would pass between them, growing stronger at each occurrence. As they dashed passed Madara, a line of lightning came into existence between their hands, catching the Patriarch square across his neck, "Raiton: Raikiri Lariat!"

With his honed reflexes, Madara managed to lean his body backwards, dodging the line of lightning as if he were doing the limbo. However, he could not mitigate all the damage. Placing his hand on his throat, he could feel the thin wound that had formed.

Rage coursed through his entire body at the insolence of the two children that had dared injured him. It didn't matter if they were also the descendants of the sage. Neither did it matter that one had the rinnegan while the other had sage chakra. He was Madara Uchiha and he would lose to no one!

Channeling a large portion of chakra into his hands, he spun around to face his descendant and fired, "Bijuudama!" A gigantic ball of chakra was propelled at the pair.

Sasuke was the only one aware of the coming danger. His eyes widened as the ball of death came closer and closer at a rapid rate. Measuring his chances in a split second, he expended all the energy in his muscles to shove Naruto to the side. At that very second, the Bijuudama collided with his outstretched body. There was no explosion or flair, only a large gaping hole where naught but air existed.

His death was not dramatic. There was no shouting. There was no anger. There was no grief. All that was present was deafening silence. Scores of shinobi and kunoichi could do naught but stare at his broken body. On that day, Sasuke Uchiha died on his feet, defiant to the end.

A bestial roar rent the air, breaking up the tense atmosphere. Heads whipped towards the source and all quaked in their boots at the sight that greeted them. Dark crimson chakra was conglomerating on Naruto. Concurrently, a small tinge of black chakra shot towards his eyes from Sasuke's corpse.

Eventually he fully absorbed the chakra and stood at full height. A pure white cloak marked with magatama beads came to life around the sandaime kyuubi jinchuuriki. However, the most shocking detail was made known when Naruto opened his eyes, revealing the rinnegan.

Before he could fully appreciate his new form or Sasuke's death, Madara decided that enough was enough and shot a black sphere towards Naruto. It missed marginally and exploded behind the blonde.

"I think that I've entertained your pity party for long enough." Chakra began to coalesce around his arm. "Even with the full power of the sage, you will not stop me, Naruto Uzumaki!" Madara roared with fury as he surged forward, hand outstretched with a gigantic ball of fire in his palm.

"I'll kill you!", raged Naruto as a spiralling shuriken formed above his hand. Giving a final roar of anger, he charged towards the Uchiha Patriarch. Time slowed as the jutsus collided and exploded outwards.

"Rasenshuriken!"

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku Kyuu!" (Great Fire Annihilation Sphere!)

Bright light burst forth, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When the light show finally died down, everyone was treated to a sight they sorely needed to see; Naruto Uzumaki towering over the broken form of Madara Uchiha.

"Madara Uchiha! As god of the new world, I judge you as guilty! NOW DIE! Shinra Tensei!" His right arm flexed and a massive force blast towards Madara and flattened him against the ground. Spider web cracks formed on the ground beneath.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Another round of gravity slammed into his body, causing him to vomit blood. "You won't get away with this... Uzumaki!", choked out Madara.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Madara was now in a deep crater. His limbs were no longer attached to his torso. He no longer had the strength to even breath. By now, Sakura had lunged across the battlefield towards Naruto, hugging him from behind. "Stop this Naruto! You've done enough...", sobbed Sakura. However, he was so caught up in his fury that he registered her actions as an attack. Thus, he acted accordingly and blasted her off with pure chakra. Turning towards Madara, he declared with finality.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

Unable to take anymore force, his body exploded into a shower of gore.

In a show of power, Naruto levitated off the ground and turned towards the battered Alliance. Raising his arms in a messianic pose, he declared loudly, "With the power of the sage and the Shinju tree, I will fulfil the wish of my sensei and break the cycle of hatred by sealing away all the hatred of the world!"

Nobody knew how to reach to that declaration. Some could only gape with wide eyes as he rose to the top of the god tree. Others perceived his actions as betrayal and began flinging projectiles at him. But they were all deflected.

"I WILL BREAK THE CYCLE! THE HATRED OF THE WORLD WILL BE SEALED IN ME!"

"FUIN!"

And the world was torn asunder. Due to the imbalance caused when Naruto sealed away all the hatred in the world, multiple planes of existence were formed. They were plain, barren and lifeless.

Those who had enough power ascended into higher beings through enlightenment. They morphed into different beings. Gods, Youkai... even Devils. Each claimed their own planes, transforming the lifeless landscapes into places like Heaven and Hell. Thus, the world as we know today came into existence.

All because Naruto sealed away the hatred of the world.


End file.
